


My Heart Bled

by Burningchaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Wrote for the Prose Fic Challenge from writerspoet





	My Heart Bled

My Heart Bled  
Burningchaos  
Harry Potter  
Harry/Draco  
Teen  
No warnings  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn’t belong to me; neither does the poem this fic is based on.  
Wrote for the Prose Fic Challenge from writerspoet

 

John Donne - "Song"

_Let not they divining heart_  
Forethink me any ill,  
Destiny may take thy part,  
And may thy fears fulfill;  
But think that we  
Are but turned aside to sleep;  
They who one another keep  
Alive, ne'er parted be (ln 33-40) 

 

Smoke curled through the air, it was heavy and thick. Harry’s eyes burned as he blinked rapidly to forestall the tears. Not that they wouldn’t come anyway. The air that was ripe with smoke was also with the metallic sent of blood and charred flesh. It carried screams of anguish and pain as wizards lay dying on the battlefield. 

Harry spun, he wanted to turn a blind eye to what his destiny had wrought, to the destruction and waste he had caused. Harry turned once more this time to look for his partner, in life, love and battle. Fighting the wave of dizziness and exhaustion he walked looking at the bodies of friends and strangers alike. He stepped carefully, mindful of the wounded and searched.

Harry came across Ron, he was holding tightly on to Hermione. Stroking her face, whispering in her ear as a mediwitch worked on healing her. Harry stopped; the look in Ron’s face said it all, Hermione was going to die. Moving behind his friend he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He loved Hermione, too. She was his friend and she understood him in ways others didn’t, but he refused to intrude on Ron’s last moments with her.

Harry pressed on, moving silently passing sobbing people as they held their mother, brother, father, lover, child. It was the same everywhere he looked. Harry held hope close to his heart; he wrapped it tightly around himself and wore it like a cloak to blind out all the sorrow he was surrounded by. 

Harry was afraid, though. He was afraid Draco was gone for good. That fear lived and breathed in him more than the hope did. His heart was breaking the longer he searched. He didn’t want to be without Draco, ever. Harry began to feel frantic; the thought that Draco might be gone was overwhelming. He knew that living without Draco was not an option.

Harry walked further and further, the battlefield seemed to be endless. At every turn there was someone he knew dead or dying. Harry spotted a figure bent over and a glimpse of white-blonde hair. His heart soared it had to be Draco. Only Malfoy’s had hair like that.

Running, Harry couldn’t get there fast enough, but as he got closer and saw what was playing out before his eyes he began to cry. Draco sat rocking his mother back and forth, stroking her hair, whispering words Harry couldn’t hear in her ear.

Harry was frozen, his lover was alive; his relief was immeasurable. At the same time, he too was hurting. Draco loved his mother so very much. Harry knew what that loss was like; he had lived with it his entire life. Kneeling beside Draco, he put his hand on Draco’s back.

Draco’s red-rimmed eyes looked at him; the tears left streaks as they streamed down his face. Harry’s heart caught in his chest at the grief his lover displayed.

“She did it for me, Harry. She stepped in front of Nott’s curse and saved me. She said it was wrong for you and I to be without one another. That even as evil as my father was, she loved him. When he died, she only survived for me. She did it for us, Harry; so we wouldn’t be parted.” Draco continued to stroke his mother’s hair. Harry wrapped his arms around his lover’s back and rested his hands on his stomach.

“Draco, she has given us a gift, and I for one am grateful to her. She was right, you know. Without you, I would be lost. I couldn’t go on without you, you are my heart.” 

Draco lowered his mother to the ground and turned into Harry’s embrace. “I would be lost without you, too.”


End file.
